How it all began
by Peachvodka
Summary: Did ya ever think about how the hell got Genma that toothpick into his mouth and why he wears it all the time? And why is he with Raidou such a great couple? NO? So what arre ya waiting for! GenRai


_** How it all began**_

_** Author note/i **_**soooo... GenRai FC rocks my socks! What?! You say you didn't hear about it yet?! So it's time to change it!! lol, this is just a lil' story about how Genma came (I lost) to his toothpick... Only a lil' giftfic for my friends Sarge and FuzzyHime... **

_**Warnings: **_**um, I played with how old they are... forgive me!**

_**Disclaimer:**_**tralalalalaaa, Genma's not mine, he's Raidou's, mine's only plushie rat which I named Genma! lol, can't sue me... **

* * *

_Konohagakure, day before Genma's fifteenth birthday  
_

„Yo! What's up? Have ya already finished at least the first question??" asked the lazy looking jounin his younger friend who was actually doing a jounin write-exam on his computer.

„Fuck off, I have to focus! And why are ya here, anyway?" Genma looked really nervous, he was clutching his shirt and pale as death. Kakashi seemed to didn't notice – or he just ignored it. He knew that his younger friends like Genma, Raidou and Hayate were going to take a jounin exam tomorrow, but he also knew that Genma won't learn anything on his own. That was why was he surprised to see Genma sitting in front of his scrolls and computer, learning.

„Just for help you a bit. And I also know that you have your birthday _tomorrow_... So I brought you a present -" said the masked jounin and pulled something in paper out of his pocket. Genma's eyes widened when he saw a book-form.

„Is it-" gasped the younger one.

„Yes, it is," nodded Kakashi. „Icha Icha. After all, you're not a chibi anymore. How could you be, anyway, I don't know, with your perversion, but whatever, here. Enjoy." Genma grabbed the book, torn the paper and opened it. It was then when Kakashi raised his finger.

„I knew it would end up like this, so I brought you another present," exclaimed he, his visible eye curving happily. Genma's eyes widened with horror when he thought about what it could possibly be. When Kakashi said his next word, Genma's worst nightmare came true.

„Raidou... you can come in, now!"

„NOOO!!!"

It wasn't like he didn't like his schoolmate, no. But it was Raidou, and he was freaking _reliable _and too _responsible _for this world, damn! Now Genma could only dream about reading an Icha Icha – Raidou will actually make him learn. What Genma didn't know was, that Raidou liked _him_ and he wanted Genma to pass exams to be more with him. Simply put – Raidou wanted Genma. You could think _Omg! Poor Genma! _But you don't know about what Icha Icha is. For Genma was waiting a big surprise, after the exams, really big one...

_ Finally after the exams, at Genma's  
_

They were staying there like two deers and staring at each other. Finally, Genma managed to say something.

„I- um, thanks for your help... I think I did it... Um, really, so.." Raidou was staring at him with unreadable expression written in his features. Genma blushed crimson because of that. He knew he was being an asshole on Raidou, sometimes and now he taught him for their exams. However, Raidou wanted something, too.

„Nothing. It was for Kakashi. But – you're having your birthday today and yesterday I noticed how nervous you really can be... And I decided that you need something to relieve a tension, you know... I bought you something..." The older boy traveled off when he started to rumage inside his bag. Genma just stared at him – Raidou was shocking him. Then the scarred still-chuunin stopped searching and threw at Genma some little box. Genma opened it cautiosly – you could never know. When he saw what was inside, he sweatdropped and looked at Raidou who was grinning.

„Raidou... But these are..."

„I know, I know... toothpicks! It's anti-stress!! You know, when you have one in your mouth, you can chew on it and that would be relieving the tension.. Some sensei said something like this someday..." Genma sweatdropped again; where was Raidou he knew? But the boy in front of him didn't give him chance to say anything else. He pulled out one of the toothpicks and looked at Genma. Genma got the hint and opened his mouth. Raidou put the toothpick on its future „anywhere-anytime" place and then kissed Genma slightly before turning away and in one blink he was gone. Genma, absolutely startled, turned on his heel, walked inside and shut the door behind him. He needed to relieve some tension – and _without _Raidou's gift. He grabbed the new Icha Icha and lied on his bed. Then sighed, opened the book and lost in it.  
__

_After few months...  
_

Genma was walking leisurely down the streets, chewing on the toothpick towards the person waiting for him. He went behind the other's back and purred into his ear:

„Raiiiidoooouuu..." Raidou jumped mile high and slapped the poor boy across the head.

„Genma! Don't do this in public! I already told you that not whole Konoha have to know about us!" The perverted jounin sighed and rubbed his temples, looking suddenly tired. Raidou was serious once again.

„Where were you last night?"

„At Kakashi's. We were reading the newest chapter of Icha Icha in magazine... I didn't sleep at all." Raidou sighed.

„I should have know it. When you're neither at home, nor at my place, you could only be at Kakashi's. What about your toothpicks? You still have some, right?" Genma scratched back of his head sheepishly.

„Um... No? You see, Raidou, me and Kakashi were in such a tension, that we have to do something and I didn't want to cheat on you. So we chewed toothpicks, I'm sorry." Raidou smiled and shook his head in manner „you're helpless". He grabbed his boyfriend arm and yanked him into the nearest little street – you know, that one which is creepy at night. Genma immediately got the hint – he wasn't perverted for nothing – and kissed Raidou hungrily. Poor Raidou didn't know that Genma would be his seme for many next years...

_**Owari  
**_

* * *

**A/N: What to say? I love GenRai, join the FC on DevArt, here's the link: genraiclub. deviantart. com. Ja ne!!**


End file.
